


Storm of ideas

by NellB0_0



Series: If you can't get rid of the skeletons in your closet, teach them to dance [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Killertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underverse (Undertale), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack, Dreamswap Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamswap Sans | Dream (Undertale), Error is Geno, Errortale Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans Has Issues (Undertale), Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Forced God Of Destruction Errortale Sans (Undertale), I feel like there are way too many tags, Inktale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paperjam - Freeform, Passive Nightmaretale Sans (Undertale), Reapertale Sans (Undertale), Time Travel, Underswap Sans (Undertale), Underverse, as in general, here we go with a lot of tags for them, poth, so I'm going to stop here, there's even more gosh darn, yeah i know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellB0_0/pseuds/NellB0_0
Summary: I have a lot of random Undertale ideas I want to write, but i want to finish my main fic 'Haunting a reaper in training' first, so I'll just write some here. I'll probably expand some of these stories in the future but if you want to use some of them go ahead. Just let me know so I can read them and credit just in case!Warning: there's a lot of random stuff, so there will be ships you may not like. Don't hate. That's all._____________________________________Chapter 7:Nightmare and his gang needed to get away from Dream as quickly as possible, but the other was gaining ground. Luckily, Nightmare wasn't above using cheap tactics against his twin.OrThe Dreamtale twins feel physical pleasure at the same time. (Nothing hardcore, it's just a kiss).
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: If you can't get rid of the skeletons in your closet, teach them to dance [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1218168
Comments: 38
Kudos: 179





	1. It's Chara, bruh

**Author's Note:**

> Cross was really good friends with Epic. This was known to all the Sanses that have seen those two interact. But there is no Sans in Epictale. So who, exactly, is Epic.
> 
> The fic where Cross is oblivious and Xtale's Chara is now certain purple skele somehow.

Cross was a nice guy, or at least that's what Epic would say if you asked him. If you asked another Sans, like Red, Classic or Blue, Cross was a monochrome idiot easily manipulated by a demon child that should go jump off a cliff. Not precisely with those words, but the meaning and intent make themselves clear.

The thing is, Epic likes Cross and Cross likes Epic. Just as friends though! None of that shipping stuff other Sans versions have to deal with. 

They have some bad laughs, share bad food and have a good time. They are content with that, they are the brotp of everyone in this depressing multiverse after all.

The events with X!Gaster where difficult for Cross, loosing Chara like that after becoming so dependent of him. Not only that, but he now had to deal with the consequences, especially Nightmare.

Honestly, he preferred working for Dream, no questions asked.

But there was something freeing about being with Epic that was missing with all those other new relationships he was forming now. Maybe because their first meeting was so unique? But that didn't seem all that accurate either. 

Last time he had a friendship like this was back in his home AU, before everything went downhill. He remembered that time fondly, a time when he could count with Papyrus' support no matter what, when Gaster wasn't nuts and trying to overwrite everything... When he was a Royal Guard protecting his best friend, the one he shed his laziness for.

He hadn't talked much about that time with anyone, but he found himself thinking that if it was Epic, he wouldn't mind opening up so much in the end.

He knew his home AU has been restored, and yet... He didn't belong there, not anymore. The Chara he knew had been erased and replaced with another one that had been overwrited to fit Gaster's plans. Even so, Cross knew it was a matter of time before that new timeline blew up on Gaster's face again. 

As much as he loathed the other, Error was right. The code was the code, and even with variations there are certain things that never change in this multiverse.

And yeah, maybe it was because of Frisk in the beginning, but like it or not, Chara and him had become partners in the end. And that meant something special, no matter the AU.

"AYYYY, someone's brooding again~"

That purple idiot with that shit eating grin-

"I'm not brooding, dude! And get away from my face!"

Cross pushed the other away, Epic's face now smushed by the other's hands. Didn't stop Epic from making grabby hands at the other in a comical way.

"Awwww, c'mon, don't be like that" with his right hand, Epic grabbed Cross' arm in a firm grip, spinning around to hold the other in a judo technique. "Here, have a cookie! Works 100% of the time, Yugo mom guarantees it!"

Cross face was truly indescriptible. He choked.

"What did you even put in this thing?"

Cross keened, trying to get the taste away by licking the ground. It was that bad.

"Oh, you know. Sugar, chocolate, flower-"

"Flower? Don't you mean flour?"

A beat of silence. Cross reconsidered all the life choices that led him to this moment.

"Oh, so that's why the mushy cakey thing didn't form! I must have misread it, lol."

"WHAT THE F*CK DUDE!"

"BRUH, DON'T SHOUT!" 

"THEN DON'T SHOUT BACK, DUDE!"

"BRUH"

"DUDE"

"BRUH"

"DUDE"

Meanwhile, in the distance, Dream just watched the exchange with some other habitants of the Omega Timeline.

"This is normal" said Dream, to the incredulous looks everyone kept shooting him. "I'll go get Cross."

In the end, the shouting match was quickly forgotten when Epic dabbed.

"Dude, that meme is dead."

"If shippers can do down with the ship, then I can go down with the meme!"

"Ooooh, your boyfriend came to get you~"

"What, Dream's not my boyfriend!"

"Well, not with that attitude. See ya around another time, bruh, I have to get back to my AU anyways."

"Stay safe, dude."

"Sure."

Cross watched Epic go while being dragged via cape by Dream, curious about the unusual behavior with Epic's quiet exit, but letting it go in the end. They would talk again later. Really, Cross loved his friendship with Epic, it reminded him so much of his Chara that it almost hurt sometimes.

A portal opened, time for Epic to go back to Epictale for a while and battle the local Gaster of that AU for a bit, just so the story line doesn't differ too much and enters new AU territory. He couldn't afford it, no matter what.

Looking back at Cross, Epic's left eye turned purple, the glow masking a very distinctive eye-light with and X scheme. 

"Goodbye, Cross. See you soon, partner."

And with a cryptic smile, he disappeared.


	2. Epic is jealous and tries to poison Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epic was a chill skeleton. He was usually laid back and pretty chill. But that skeleton, Dream, he put his perfect brotp with Cross in jeopardy! That would not stand... 
> 
> This meant war. Or, in other words, trying to sabotage a certain yellow skele while distracting his oblivious friend who didn't even notice he was on a date. Like, seriously bruh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know man, my head is weird.

Epic was a chill skeleton, if he said so himself. He liked memes, pranks, cookies and hanging out with his best friend Cross. Maybe it was a bit weird for your best friend to be an alternate version of yourself. Sue him, he doesn't really care, that kind of stuff is normal for Sanses outside their AUs. 

A good example would be Ink and Dream, Classic and Red... And weirdly enough Error and Blue. The thing is, it gets complicated. Epic and Cross were the ultimate bro duo. Keyword were. Ever since the other skeleton started to hang out with Dream, it was weird for Epic to meet with Cross at all! 

This would not do. 

He was a chill dude, sure, but when you stand between a man and his best bud it was time for war.

It didn't help that Dream's little silly crush on Cross was so hecking obvious! Epic knew Cross wasn't the most observant with that kind of relationship thing, but this was ridiculous. 

He had a talk with Cross last week (last week in the Multiverse calendar. Time was weird with AUs having different timelines and resets and stuff) where he was brushed off once again on favour of going to Dream's aid. Whatever, wasn't the other a Guardian? He should be able to protect himself! 

Point is, Epic knew where they were going to be. Cross was going with Dream to an AU called Underfallen, a weird rip off of Underfell where monsters were actually nice? Kind of f*cked up, but he wasn't going to judge. The two of them were going to go to a lake on the surface in a picnic or something. 

And if his brother's dating rule book was anything to go by, this was almost definitely a date! No sir, nah ah, not if he could stop it.

This called for drastic measures and Epic was more than glad to comply.

He striked an anime pose, just because he could.

* * *

Dream was in heaven, or at least it felt like that. He had everything planed out and he needed every last detail for the perfect date. 

It wasn't exactly a date? Because Cross didn't know it was one, he was kind of oblivious in that aspect but he loved that of him as well. Even if the other thought he was just there to protect Dream in case it was necessary (it was an Underfell variant after all) he was positive it was going to turn out okay!

Stay positive and hope for the best! 

He knew some little things he could have missed, but he was happy nonetheless. He chose this AU because even if it was a negative one in its foundation, It had so much positivity and hope for the future that he felt ready to burst with power. It would fly under his brother's radar too.

The mantle was set, a beautiful pastel yellow that matched his outfit nicely. A basket filled with pie and his homemade chocolate, perfect for a love confession. And Cross loved chocolate, so he was sure it would work. The two of them would take the boat in the lake after their meal for some peaceful time alone and then he would ask Cross out.

Perfect.

He didn't take into account Epic, though. Pity, Dream wouldn't know what hit him until it was too late. 

* * *

Epic adjusted his binoculars, watching closely that yellow skeleton thing. The dreamtale Sanses weren't even true skeletons, for cookies sake!

He was hanging in a branch of one of the highest trees around upside down. It was time for ninja! He made a Naruto seal to make his hiding more effective. 

"Mom, what is that monster doing up there in that tree?"

"Sweetie, skeleton monsters are weird by nature, just ignore them."

So maybe his hiding spot wasn't the best if that little bunny girl spotted him. Doesn't matter, it just needed to work until he could ambush Dream without Cross' knowledge.

He could see Cross and Dream arriving to a clear spot just besides the lake, everything set up for a perfect date. That snively little yellow thingie! He would not steal Epic's best bud any longer, time to crash the date bruh! 

* * *

"Here, take a seat" said Dream, beaming up at the other.

"Are you sure it's okay? It may delay my time response if I need to intervene with an attack." 

"Oh, I'm pretty sure. You need some time to relax too, you've been working very hard lately Cross!"

Cross sputtered. He looked somewhat flustered? Oh, maybe he liked the praise! How cute.

"If you're sure then" Cross sat down besides Dream. The mood between them was light and easy, something only achievable when you're with a person you trust implicitely. 

They talked about everything. The weather, this particular AU, Dream's work as a guardian and Cross' hobbies. They even talked a bit about Nightmare, but Cross tensed almost inmediately. 

"Oh, sorry. I know it's still a touchy subject for you."

"No, Dream. It's okay. I need to talk about him eventually."

Still, Dream could almost see his dating bar drop drastically to almost zero. He changed the subject as quickly and swiftly as he could.

They shared good food, bad laughs... It was perfect. It was time for the chocolate and the confession, Dream could feel himself getting nervous. 

Just when he was taking the chocolate out of the basket...

"BRUH!"

Cross' reaction was almost instant.

"Dude?" Cross turned around, looking in the direction he heard the voice comming from.

Epic was running in their direction, his long jacket fluttering because of his movement and the gentle breeze of that summer day.

He stopped just shy of the border of the mantle below Cross and Dream. At least he didn't get mud in there with his boots, Dream thought morosely. It seemed like this was another oportunity missed. 

"S'up bruh" Epic said between puffs of air, trying to calm himself down from the exertion he usually avoided.

"What are you doing here, dude? I thought you would be at your AU."

"Well, yeah, but it was so boring, bruh. The human reset somehow and now I have to wait until Gaster rears his ugly head again. And there aren't any cookies left and- and-"

"Oh man, that sucks."

"I know bruh..." Epic faked non-existant tears and accurate sobs just for the drama element. He stopped in an instant when he saw thr basket. "Wait, bruh" he said while putting his hands on Cross' chest, shoving him to the side so he had direct access to the rest of the food. "Are there cookies there?!" Le gasp.

Cross was a man on a mission. A mission to separate Dream and Cross. But he was just a man, he was weak in the face of cookies.

"No wait, those are for-" Dream tried to intervene, save the homemade goods he had made for Cross and his love confession. But alas, It was too late, the cookie monster that is Epic had already attacked. "Um, nevermind then..."

Cross just laughed, mirth and amusement clear on his face. It caused a blush in Dream's face, who stopped his morose face to smile shyly at the sight.

Epic noticed that though.

"Awwww, don't look so sad bruh. Here, have a nice treat!" And he shoved the the packet he had in his trousers into Dream's mouth, wrapper and all.

Dream coughed but swallowed, inmediately feeling ill. 

"What- what was that?"

Cross didn't know wether to be alarmed or laugh. "Again with the detergent? Dude."

"The WHAT." 

Epic laughed while Dream just gaped at him. The yellow skeleton run away to go throw up in a random bush before his magic absorbed the sustance as food.

"Uh... Should I go check on him or something?" Cross asked, unsure of what to do in this particular situation. 

"Nah, bruh, you stay here. I'll go check on him."

Epic ran after Dream, thinking of everything but helping him. He was halfway done with his plan. Epic would offer a 'solution' to the detergent thing that would only make it worse, so Dream would have to give up for now and go home, leaving Cross alone for now.

Maybe he would ask his friend to spend the next day playing with their T-Rex friend? It had been a while.

On the place the picnic took place, Cross just stood there awkeardly. Wanting to leave but knowing he couldn't just yet. Instead, he started packing Dream's things. He would return them another day.

He heard footsteps behind him and quickly turned in a defensive position. Sure enough, Nightmare stood in a tree's shadow near him, all dark and goopy as always, the air around him filled with dark intent.

"So, you and Dream, huh?" Nightmare glared at Cross, who just fidgeted in his place.

The white skeleton summoned his knife and tightened his hold on it. 

"Yeah, so? It was just a picnic."

"Hm, are you sure about that?" Nightmare's tentacles swayed, restless.

"Uh, yeah, pretty sure."

Nightmare sighed after looking at Cross' face and finding only truth in his expression. The tension slowly ebbed away from his shoulders and his stance became less agressive. 

Cross noticed that and lowered his weapon, so the edge of the knife faced downwards towards the ground. 

"Please, tell me you're not that oblivious."

"I don't know what you mean." At Nightmare's stare, Cross blushed, feeling bashful. "Boss."

Nightmare grunted, appeased by now. He neared the white skeleton slowly, stopping just in front of him. The upper tentacles on his back embraces Cross gently, pressing the other against his body. 

"Then I suppose it's okay." 

And they kissed. The two of them focusing on each other and forgetting about the rest. 

The knife in Cross' hands disappeared completely while the blush on his face intensified. 

Completely ignored by the duo, in a bush nearby, were Killer, Horror and Dust. Killer and Horror were in tears while Dust just stood there stoically.

"The ship has sailed!"

Dust nodded.

In the distance, the three of them could still hear the screams caused by Epic terrorizing Dream. They did not care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda like this lmao, I don't know. Why am I like this?? 
> 
> I just thought adding Crossmare in the end would be funny even if it's not a ship I usually would see myself writing or reading. Oh, the problems of being a multishipper.


	3. Hello, my name is Paperjam!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paperjam ends up in the Doodle Sphere via random portal. This would be a normal occurrence, had it not been because he traveled back in time to when his parents were still enemies.

Paperjam woke up, feeling disorientated and dizzy. Once he focused more on his surroundings though, he could somewhat recognize the yellow tint surrounding him with lots of AUs just hanging around. Something was weird to him, though, because the AUs weren't held by his father's blue strings and... was it Paperjam or it looked like there were a lot more of the papers that represented the AUs? It was full to the point of almost giving him claustrophobia, what the actual-

What even was this place? It was so weird, so maybe an illusion? And just why was Paperjam involved in this mess now. He tried to remember just how he ended up here and what he was doing before apparently passing out and waking up in this familiar unfamiliar place.

'Okay, focus. What's the last thing you remember?'

He had been chilling with Fresh when apparently the Multiverse, for some reason, decided it was okay to mess him today. That kind of thing usually only happened to his dad, Error. Paperjam's role was to laugh at his misfortune, not for that misfortune to happen to him!

But that's okay, it's not like he was perfectly content before this f-cking portal from nowhere just came and teleported him far, far away.

Was this what people called karma for acting like an a**hole all the time?

... Nah.

He looked around again, but no matter how many time he did, he didn't recognize this place. His surroundings were a mystery to him. Great, just great. There was only a yellow landscape filled to the brim with papers he knew represented AUs hanging around, but he noticed that already and it looked like there was literally nothing else there. Or maybe there was, but the huge amount of papers didn't let him see it. 

Weirdly, Paperjam feels like he should recognize this place, even if it doesn't ring any bells. Maybe he hasn't been to this place but has heard about it before?

'Whatever' PJ thought, glumly. He crossed his arms and scowled.

He had even gotten Fresh to somewhat cuddle with him this time, too. Didn't he deserve a break sometimes? Whoever caused this would suffer. Greatly.

He would make sure of it, he decided. And then proceeded to laugh in the evil way he has heard his dad use before, just without the glitchy sound behind it.

PJ considered his current situation. As fun as floating around was (it wasn't), he wanted to get back as soon as possible. But for that to happen, he needed to figure out where he was and then how to get back.

He cursed.

His parents didn't think it was necessary to teach him how to make portals yet. Well, sucks to be them when they realize the situation at hand. And how was he going to explain this to Gradient? His brother would worry unnecessarily. Again. 

Why did he have such a caring brother? He would have preferred an a**hole. At least they would have been the same then and understand each other, but apparently nope.

Yes, Multiverse, do that. Screw PJ over as much as you want.

He started to feel dizzy. Jeez, where was the ground and what was supposed to be the sky? This place was confusing.

He heard someone talking in the distance, automatically getting his attention. So there was someone else here besides from him, more than one person if he had to judge by the way they talked. It could be that they were crazy and talking to themselves. With PJ's luck today, it wouldn't surprise him at all. Hell, he already had way more experience with crazy skeletons that he was comfortable with thanks to his dad's friends.

He started navigating towards where he noticed the voice originated, careful not to touch any AU else he gets teleported there and can't get back to this weird place later. But there really where way too many, maybe he should call Gradient once he figures out how to get back and tells him to use his destruction magic to good use for once.

Or maybe let's not do that, as he knew the other would cry if he had to destroy the lives of the monsters living there. Sometimes he asked himself why his magic was creation while his brother's was destruction, it didn't suit them at all. PJ only ever used it to create mischief and the casual object he was too lazy to grab while his brother didn't use his. At all. Maybe he should research for a way to swap their magics once he gets back home, it was something worth looking into.

He heard more talking, this one from a different voice. So there really was more than one. He was near enough to hear some of the words now, so there was that at least. Yet it sounded... familiar, and PJ didn't know why.

Just when he evaded a particularly big AU (jeez, he was so getting Error out of retirement just to get rid of this mess) when he heard a gasp right in front of him.

Looking at the skeleton that let that sound out, PJ froze. That was uncle Dream.

But, instead of wearing his usual clothes (that cool hood cape and the black undersuit, along with the formal pale yellow jacket that had green details), the other Sans was wearing a cyan outfit that absolutely didn't go with those navy blue pants with a long, pastel yellow cape and hideous (as far as PJ was concerned) yellow boots. What a fashion disaster, that was so outdated and colorful that he wondered what rights did they claim to laugh at Fresh's outfit.

At least Fresh wore them with style.

And that wasn't his fascination with the parasite talking. Nope. Not at all. Why would you even think that?

Dream seemed equally surprised to see him, so there was that. He noticed the other scanning him from head to toe, lingering in his face and ink-blotch and gaining an horrified face.

PJ then looked at the other two figures with Dream and wanted to scream.

"What in the actual f*ck are you wearing, mom" PJ said deadpan, looking straight to Ink. Ink threw up his namesake.

At that comment, the three Star Sanses seemed to freeze just before shouting as high as they could with varying degrees of shock.

"Wait, mom?!" 

PJ just looked at them. What was their problem now. See? This is why he always avoided interacting with other people, especially his parents' friends. They were so weird.

Then again, so were Ink and Error.

* * *

"Wait, so you're telling me Error is your dad" Blue said, the only one seemingly able to reign in his shock enough to try and question the kid.

"Yeah, duh" answered PJ. Was the other serious right now?

"And your mother is Ink."

"Look, I already told you three times. My answer is not gonna change just because you will it to, Blue freak."

Looks like Dream wanted to intercept with that rude comment, but thought better of it and just continued to stare in shock at the black boned skeleton. Blue just shrugged it off as usual, taking it as a compliment somehow. Swap Sanses' and Classic Papyruses' minds were a mystery to PJ. And he was perfectly okay with it staying that way.

"Wait wait wait" intercepted Ink, looking a bit stressed. "Does this mean..."

PJ thought about what the other was going to ask him. He knew of his mom's many memory problems, hard not to notice when Ink and Error were all disgustingly mushy and suddenly at each other's metaphorical throats. Would he ask how old PJ was, if they had another kid (Gradient, cough cough) or why was he the mom and Error the dad? He was not ready to talk about the last one again-

F*cking childhood traumas. Hearing your parents creating your brother was not a pleasant experience.

"Does this mean I finally got Error to be my friend?!"

Of everything he theorized, PJ never expected this.

"How?!" Dream was still in shock.

"Uh... Ink, I think that having a kid with the guy qualifies as more than being friends."

"Does it look like I care? Friendship!"

'Is he friend-zoning dad? Wait, no, hold on-' thought Paperjam, starting to freak out because neither Dream not Blue were correcting Ink and because, no matter how bad Ink's memory was, he never forgot that he loved PJ's dad and the fact they were married.

"How did this even happen?" Blue asked, starting to question his secrets's friend sanity. Error, you don't just have a kid with someone you hate! That doesn't end well!

"Well, you see, when two skeletons love each other very, vey much-" PJ was saying, all sarcasm and salt before getting interrupted by Dream.

"But that's the thing. Error and Ink don't love each other."

"What."

"True" Blue agreed, looking at PJ with a weird glint in his eyes. "They only talk and try to kill each other most of the time."

PJ looked at them. Then looked at Ink.

Oh how he wished he could crash like his dad, but it seemed like not even that would make the memory of what just happened go away.


	4. Among us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Undertale crew gets transported to the Among Us spaceship and given their roles as either a crewmate or an impostor. And it's not like the Impostor can just avoid killing either, because the script (and me lol) won't let them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AnimeIsReal = Undyne (black)
> 
> Dr.GlitterTrash = Alphys (yellow)
> 
> GoatMomma = Toriel (blue)
> 
> FluffyBuns = Asgore (brown)
> 
> It'sFrisky,Baby! = Frisk (white)
> 
> HotStuff = Grillby (orange)
> 
> ItsyBitsySpider = Muffet (purple)
> 
> LEGgendary = Mettaton (pink)
> 
> coolskeleton96 = Papyrus (red)
> 
> sans = Sans (cyan)

The ambient was tense. From all the people who started the game, there was only three left now. 

Undyne eyed the two smiley skeletons facing her and shuddered. Which one? She didn't want it to be Paps, but the impostor being Sans was highly unlikely. It was hard to guess, given the fact that those two had permanent grins on their faces. The perfect poker face.

sans: so, i guess this is it, huh?

AnimeIsReal: The last meeting before it's game over. Before we either win or loose forever to an Impostor.

coolskeleton96: Nyoooooh, the pressure is way too much!

AnimeIsReal: this is it. Last chance.

Everyone looked at each other, trying to ignore the empty chairs all around the table in the cafeteria.

* * *

**[An hour before]**

"So... Anyone knows how we even ended up here?" Sans asked, wary. "I think I would have noticed if my bro and I got into a spaceship."

"Well, I'm not sure, my friend" Tori answered, as uncertain as his skeleton friend. "But I do find it curious how none of us know how we came to be in this place."

"Hm! Every second I spend here it's less GOLD I'm gaining!" Muffet exclaimed, somewhat p*ssed.

".............. it's closing time, though."

"Ugh! Haven't you ever heard of the expression time is gold, flamebrain?"

"Now now" tried to pacify Asgore, his hands in a placating gesture. "I'm sure there is no need to be that aggressive, Ms. Muffet."

"Yeah girl, shut up before I make you!" Undyne exclaimed in the background, menacingly holding a spear and shaking it in the air.

"Excuse me?!" 

"Wh-what she tr-tried to say-"

"Speak clearly, lizard!" Muffet said, still miffed about the earlier comment.

"What did you just call my girlfriend, you piece of-"

"Woah woah, no need to make a ruckus, you'll blow a gill" said Sans, amused despite himself at how purple in the face the captain of the Royal Guard was getting.

"There are kids here, captain" added Toriel, freezing glare on place.

Frisk nodded, looking at Undyne with the universal look of displeasure.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, jeez."

Welcome, everyone.

"Who's there?!" exclaimed Undyne looking everywhere, but not seeing anyone.

"WOWIE! A MYSTERY VOICE!"

"Oh, my. Howdy" replied Asgore with a smile and an innocent look. How did he manage that, nobody knew.

"This is certainly something you do not see every day" stated Toriel, neutral to the situation at hand.

Today, I welcome you to a new experience.

"Experience?" asked Sans, wary. It sounded way too much like EXP for comfort.

"Ugh, screw this, I'm leaving" muttered Muffet, going to the only door there, just for it to shut in her face and almost squish her to death "What the."

"What is the meaning of this?!" asked Undyne, mad again. Alphys looked at her terrified.

"Un-Undyne? D-D-Does this me-mean we can't le-leave?" Undyne wasn't ready to deal with this, no matter what she hated seeing his girlfriend cry. 

No, you can't leave so don't even try.

You are the designated Undertale crew. Your mission is to accomplish all the tasks to assure your survival.

"Well, it does not seem so bad..." Frisk commented, holding Toriel's hand.

"What, work? Pf, this is a nightmare" said Sans, to Papyrus' eternal annoyance an everyone's else hidden amusement.

"BROTHER, STOP BEING A LAZYBONES."

"Oh darling, how boring. Where is the drama? The action? The bloodshed?!" Mettaton posed dramatically, his leg raised in the air. Again.

Crewmates, there is one Impostor among us.

"You just had to talk, didn't you?" asked Undyne, deadpan.

"Oops?"

"Wait. Sorry to interrupt you, but may I ask what is the meaning of the use 'us' in your sentence?"

"Huh, didn't notice that. Good catch, Tori" said Sans, smiling, making the goat monster smile as well to his dear friend.

Us, as I'll be watching over everyone in this game.

The rules are written in the panel to your right, so I recommend you to read them before arriving to the spacial station.

"Wh-what does b-b-being the Impostor m-means?" 

That didn't sound good at all.

It means that this person's mission is to sabotage, vent and kill everyone else.

"What?! Heck no, that's messed up!"

"But why would we want to kill each other?" asked Frisk, suddenly unsure about this situation. "We're all friends."

"YES, MYSTERY VOICE. I DON'T THINK ANYONE HERE WOULD WANT TO HURT SOMEONE ELSE! WE'RE ALL VERY GOOD FRIENDS AS HUMAN FRISK SAID!"

Oh, no. You misunderstand. I don't care at all about that.

I already changed one of you into my puppet. And while they have some free will, they are forced to kill anyways.

Frisk tensed, starting to tremble in fear. This was way too messed up. It reminded them of their usual problem while in the Underground, where they're not in complete control of their actions while still being conscious of everything going on around them.

Everyone watched each other, trying to spot any weird behavior right away. It didn't work, the tension was palpable. Frisk whimpered, cowering behind Toriel.

Papyrus let a 'nyeh' sound to gather everyone's attention.

"DO NOT WORRY, EVERYONE! DETECTIVE PAPYRUS IS NOW ON THE CASE! NO IMPOSTOR SHALL DEFEAT THIS CLEVER SKELETON WITH THEIR JAPES!" shouted Papyrus, confidently. This got Sans and the goats, as well as Muffet and Mettaton present to relax just a bit more. 

Good luck, everyone :)

"There's gotta be a way out of this mess!" exclamed Undyne, a horrified expression on her face at the thought of one of them killing the rest.

"Can we t-try to tu-turn this spaceship a-around?"

"I'm afraid not, darling. I've already tried that" answered Mettaton, ruefully.

"Oh my" Toriel snorted, trying to take their current situation with a bit of humor, "guess there is no turning back now."

Papyrus groaned while Sans got that hint of playfulness in his eye-lights.

"Well, with the Impostor and all, I guess someone is about to turn this night around, at least."

"OH MY STARS, SANS! STOP IT WITH THE PUNS ALREADY!"

"Heh. Sorry bro" he said, shrugging while smiling sheepishly.

* * *

"I-It says here th-that we need to in-introduce usernames as we'll talk in meetings through text."

"Shouldn't we just put our names in there?" asked Muffet, who was just trying to accelerate the process and get out of there as soon as possible.

"OH, OH, MAYBE WE SHOULD PUT OUR USERNAMES OF UNDERNET INSTEAD!" Papyrus didn't even wait for confirmation before typing his usual username in social media, 'coolskeleton96'.

"Pf, what a nerd. I think we should just put our names and be done with it."

"BUT UNDYNE!"

"Nah, that's boring" Sans shrugged, looking at the only human present. "You think what I'm thinking, kiddo?"

Frisk nodded, smiling. Sans went ahead and started typing while everyone was discussing what should they name themselves.

"Hey, kid" Sans said in a low voice as to not be heard by anyone else. "Got any ideas for Undyne? I'd put FishyBusiness but I don't want to get in trouble with her so soon after my last prank."

The human beamed, before quickly inserting the username of the fish monster.

Thank you for inserting all the usernames. We shall start soon.

"Wait, already? But I didn't put anything!" Undyne exclaimed, enraged.

"You sure?" Sans chuckled. "You should really look into it, then."

And Undyne did. And boy was she mad.

"Frisk! How many times are you going to bring that up? AnimeIsReal? You serious right now?!"

Frisk snickered. Some things just never got old.

"Hey! Don't shout at my child!" Intercepted Toriel, using his mom glare tm.

To the side, Asgore was looking at his username with something indescribable in his eyes.

"FluffyBuns, huh? This is no different from what some people call me."

"Oh my, darling" Mettaton didn't know wether to be glad or offended. Then again, legs were his best feature in this body if he said so himself.

"I'm so done with this" said Muffet, looking the part too.

"........... heh."

"Hey, I worked hard on those."

"So it was you!" yelled Undyne, pointing an accusing finger at the shorter skeleton. Papyrus sighed.

"YOU SAY THAT, YET YOUR USERNAME IS JUST YOUR NAME IN LOWERCASE! HONESTLY, BROTHER."

Alphys didn't say anything, she was screaming internally at how fitting she thought her username was. Thanks, Sans.

* * *

Once they arrived at the space station, everyone scattered, going different ways. Alphys tagged along with Undyne, she thought it was safe to risk it with his girlfriend. But as for the rest, everyone decided to go alone. There were a lot of suspicious looks all around. Well, except for Papyrus. But the lovable skeleton didn't seem to grasp the concept of someone being there to dust him.

Sans, on the other hand, stayed in the cafeteria not far from where they begun. He walked up to a panel and made it look like he was busy, when in reality he just looked at Mettaton. Why wasn't the other moving? Sans narrowed his eye-sockets.

Said robot was looking at the emergency meeting button like it held the answers to the Multiverse.

When Sans thought it was safe, he slowly backed away into a hallway, watching every move the other did closely. So, he got a front row to see how the other just lunged and smashed the button with his leg, posing dramatically on the table while doing that.

What the actual-

* * *

*Emergency meeting.

Dr.GlitterTrash: Me-mettaton? What happen-happened?

AnimeIsReal: Yeah, what's going on?

That'sFrisky,Baby!: Hey, I was finishing a task.

sans: i didn't even have the time to move from the cafeteria.

coolskeleton96: SANS, YOU LAZY BONES! FIVE MINUTES IT'S MORE THAN TIME ENOUGH.

sans: ouch bro. your voice makes echo in the spaceship.

AnimeIsReal: Yeah, man. Try to keep it down?

coolskeleton96: OH! Sorry.

sans: it's ok, bro. you couldn't have known.

Dr.GlitterTrash: Ba-back to the meeting. Metta-Mettaton? What's the emergency?"

LEGgendary: Oh, there is no emergency darling.

AnimeIsReal: What.

LEGgendary: I just wanted to show you how magnificent this suit is! It makes my legs looks even more beautiful and longer, not to mention this fabulous pink color."

AnimeIsReal: I say we vote him out for annoying.

Dr.GlitterTrash: Ye-yes.

GoatMomma: This is not an appropriate behavior. Least of all in front of children!

It'sFrisky,Baby!: Sorry Mettaton, but what goat mom said. 

ItsyBitsySpider: Not in front of my spiders!

HotStuff: ................... yes.

sans: ok.

*AnimeIsReal has voted.

*Dr.GlitterTrash has voted.

*GoatMomma has voted.

*It'sFrisky,Baby! has voted.

*HotStuff has voted.

*ItsyBitsySpider has voted.

*sans has voted.

coolskeleton96: Huh?

FluffyBuns: Wait, how do you vote.

LEGgendary: Eh, wait, what-"

*LEGgendary was ejected. 1 impostor remains.

HotStuff: ...............

coolskeleton96: Nyooohohohoh.

AnimeIsReal: Worth it.

sans: agreed.

* * *

Asgore was just minding his own business. He started going towards the admin place this weird map he didn't know how to control pointed at. He had just finished some wiring which was very uncomfortable with his large paws.

Just when he was reaching his destination, he found something in the middle of the corridor between admin and storage. It looked like a meaty body with stab wounds all over it. Asgore felt sick. It looked like that human body was stabbed multiple times, more than ten at the very least. It was pretty brutal.

Then he stopped himself at the thought. Wait, human?

"Oh, my. Is that Frisk?!"

*Dead body reported.

* * *

AnimeIsReal: Wait, how?! It's not even been five minutes yet?!

Dr.GlitterTrash: Ye-yeah. We just le-le-left from Mettaton's m-meeting.

GoatMomma: It was you, wasn't it?

FluffyBuns: Huh? Tori?

FluffyBuns: But I just reported the body!

GoatMomma: Don't you Tori me, Dreemurr. It was you!

GoatMomma: It was way too soon for you to notice otherwise!

Dr.GlitterTrash: W-wait, what evi-evidence-

sans: woah, tori. calm down there. throwing accusations around like that could be misinterpreted.

GoatMomma: Are you saying I did it?!

sans: uh, nope. it's just that...

coolskeleton96: What my brother is trying to say, Lady Asgore, it's that you don't want people to suspect you! So be careful in the future!

GoatMomma: Oh my. I know, Papyrus dear. Thank you.

AnimeIsReal: Why Asgore, though. He doesn't have the guts to try and kill a kid.

sans: heh, pretty sure he has them. only us skeletons and probably Grillby lack those in this table.

coolskeleton96: DON'T. START.

sans: heheheheheheh.

GoatMomma: Well, Asgore has experience killing human children before.

Dr.GlitterTrash: We-well. When yo-you put it that w-way...

FulffyBuns: I don't understand what's going on.

GoatMomma: Not much of a surprise there.

FluffyBuns: Wait, before anything else. You didn't answer my question from before. How do you vote?

HotStuff: .............. wow.

Dr.GlitterTrash: Oh stars, this can't be happening.

ItsyBitsySpider: Look, I get he probably won't even know how to kill even if he was the impostor, I'm surprised he even managed to report the body.

ItsyBitsySpider: But still.

sans: sorry asgore. but you're a noob.

GoatMomma: On the other hand, I am not sorry at all.

Dr.GlitterTrash: Oh my gawd, Toriel. So sadistic.

FluffyBuns: Wait, what are you-

sans: so, everyone who's voting for Asgore say aye.

FluffyBuns: What-

[Everyone except Asgore]: AYE.

*GoatMomma has voted.

*AnimeIsReal has voted.

*Dr.GlitterTrash has voted.

*Muffet has voted.

*sans has voted.

*HotStuff has voted.

*coolskeleton96 has voted.

*Asgore was ejected. 1 impostor remains.

AnimeIsReal: Now I feel bad.

GoatMomma: As stated before, I do not. Not in the slightest.

sans: oh man. tori, calm down. you're being way too sadistic for comfort right now.

* * *

Alphys and Undyne were together most of the time, even if there was the moment they separated for a specific task. They didn't want to be left alone, the support from their girlfriend helping them in this trying times. 

It was one of those times when Alphys went to another place, in this case the reactors, while Undyne checked the camera's room. Alphys finished fairly quick, since this kind of maintenance reminded her a lot of her machines. It was very easy for the lizard's experienced hands.

She decided to go to security to check on Undyne's progress when she stumbled upon an image he didn't want to process.

"O-oh my gawd. That-That dust and the d-dress. Could it ha-have been Muffet?" asked Alphys, his stuttering worse and worse because of how nervous she was.

Monster dust scattered next to the fish monster who was looking paler and paler by the second. The purple spacesuit next to the dust making it obvious who it belonged to, since Muffet's fashion choices were a bit unique in color. She was actually concerned about Undyne. With that kind of reaction, Alphys doubted Undyne was the Impostor, but the seed of doubt was already present. Still, she decided to trust in her girlfriend when she said it wasn't her, that she just found the body now because she had another task in the room in front of this one and decided to go there first.

"Okay, this is getting out of control" said Undyne, and pressed the blinking button on the gauntlet of her spacesuit.

*Dead body reported.

* * *

sans: where?

coolskeleton96: where?

GoatMomma: where was the body?

Dr.GlitterTrash: It was in the se-security ro-room.

AnimeIsReal: Who could have done this?

GoatMomma: I'm not sure, Undyne. But this is concerning.

coolskeleton96: I agree! When I said I would catch this impostor, I did not know they would be so sneaky and crafty! Worry not, though, because Detective Papyrus is on the case!

sans: so cool, bro.

Dr.GlitterTrash: I... I kn-know that we have n-n-no idea who it co-could be. But Toriel was being sus.

sans: sus?

Dr.GlitterTrash: O-oh! It-it stands for sus-suspicious. I thought it was, er, clever? Sh-shorter, too.

AnimeIsReal: Woah Alphys! You're so cool!

HotStuff: ......... nice.

Dr.GlitterTrash: Wait, really?!

sans: hey, don't let it be me who disagrees with the captain of the royal guard.

coolskeleton96: You only say that because it's an excuse for being lazy, brother.

sans: maaaaaybeeee?

GoatMomma: It is a clever way of using that word. Nonetheless, I'm not being this 'sus', I have been doing all my tasks diligently. So it is not me. Besides, why would I murder my own child that way before this?

HotStuff: ....... true.

AnimeIsReal: But then who could have murdered Muffet if it wasn't Toriel?

sans: dunno. guessing by the way it was done, i would guess they had something against muffet, tho.

coolskeleton96: Very clever, brother! I agree! So I think the most logical conclusion would be to look for someone with a vendetta against Ms. Muffet! Nyeh! The Great Detective Papyrus has done it again!

sans: so cool.

GoatMomma: Oh, in that case I suppose there is only one logical assumption.

AnimeIsReal: And what would it be, Toriel?

sans: yeah, tori. i'm curious.

GoatMomma: Well, Grillby of course.

sans: woah woah woah. hold it right there buddy. why grillbz? he's cool, for a monster made out of fire and everything. heh.

coolskeleton96: OH MY STARS, SANS!

AnimeIsReal: I mean, it makes sense. The feud between those two is widely known.

Dr.GlitterTrash: Bu-but it doesn't fit with Frisk's m-m-mu-murder.

HotStuff: ........... it's not me.

AnimeIsReal: You know what? I'm getting tired of so many silences just to hear him speak, ngah!

*AnimeIsReal has voted.

sans: oh, wow.

*Dr.GlitterTrash has voted.

*GoatMomma has voted.

*coolskeleton96 has voted.

sans: seriously, bro?

coolskeleton96: I'm sorry, brother, but this way we get rid of the Impostor AND you don't eat more of that greasy food! So it's a win-win situation, nyeheheheh!

sans: welp. sorry, pal. looks like i'm outvoted here.

*sans has voted.

HotStuff: ............ it's okay. I understand.

*HotStuff was ejected. 1 impostor remains.

AnimeIsReal: DOG DARN IT!

* * *

The five monsters left just about stood there awkwardly, looking at each other. They knew the possibility to skip the vote had been there all along, but they ignored it until now. It was starting to sink in that they were all responsible for these dead people that got ejected into space. 

When the count down reached zero, Undyne snapped and pushed the button in the middle of the table.

*Emergency meeting.

* * *

Dr.GlitterTrash: Un-Undyne! What was t-that for?

AnimeIsReal: I think it's high time we get to the bottom of this!

sans: sure. you've only said it, like, five times already.

GoatMomma: oh my.

coolskeleton96: BROTHER! BE NICE!

AnimeIsReal: Paps, watch your volume.

coolskeleton96: Oh! Right! Sorry...

Dr.GlitterTrash: I-it's okay, Papyrus.

Dr.GlitterTrash: But really, Undyne. Wh-why the m-meeting?

AnimeIsReal: Okay. I know I don't have proof, but who cares!

AnimeIsReal: I say Toriel is the Impostor!

sans: why, tho.

Dr.GlitterTrash: w-well. I mean, the-theoretically I co-could see why Undyne would th-think so.

Dr.GlitterTrash: we did th-throw two p-people into space be-because of h-her.

GoatMomma: How dare you!

GoatMomma: It wasn't me!

AnimeIsReal: THAT'S WHAT AN IMPOSTOR WOULD SAY, NGAAAAH.

sans: undyne, calm down.

AnimeIsReal: Shut up, Sans!

sans: wow, rude.

coolskeleton96: HEY! DON'T YELL AT MY BROTHER!

GoatMomma: You know what I think? I think that Undyne is trying to get rid of people accusing me because she IS the Impostor!

Dr.GlitterTrash: Bu-but I was with her the whole time!

sans: you sure about that, alph.

coolskeleton: While I don't doubt your words, staying together with different tasks may be very difficult!

Dr.GlitterTrash: I know it was not 100% of the time, but I would have noticed!

sans: welp. if you say so.

GoatMomma: I'm not the Impostor. How could you even consider it, Sans?

sans: eh, dunno. but you've been kinda sus. i told you to tone down the sadism, didn't it?

GoatMomma: Well, I understand where you could be coming from, my friend.

GoatMomma: But as I have said before, I am not the Impostor.

AnimeIsReal: say that to space!

*AnimeIsReal has voted.

*Dr.GlitterTrash has voted.

GoatMomma: You're making a mistake.

sans: sorry, old lady. i like you, so i'm gonna skip, but it looks like you're out this time.

*sans has voted.

coolskeleton96: I'm sorry too, Lady Asgore. But the evidence against you is way too high!

*coolskeleton96 has voted.

sans: lol, what evidence.

GoatMomma: It's okay, my friend. Just make sure that when she inevitably kills someone else, you vote her this time.

GoatMomma: Because I am not the Impostor.

*GoatMomma has voted.

*GoatMomma was ejected. 1 impostor remains.

AnimeIsReal: NGAHHHHG! AND I WAS SO SURE THIS TIME, TOO!

* * *

The air between the monsters left was thick. From the first nine that started out, only four remained. There was little room for error now, they needed to reveal the identity of the Impostor as soon as possible.

"So, it's just you bro, Undyne and Alphys left."

"Afraid so, brother" said Papyrus, wiggling his hands nervously. The sight of red gloves would usually calm him down, but this time it just reminded him of the spacesuit he was wearing. Which, in turn, reminded him of the situation at hand.

"Don't worry, Paps" tried to pacify Undyne. "We'll get whoever has done this and make them pay, ngah!"

"Hey, quick question" intercepted Sans. "But who found the body last time?"

At this question, Alphys got uncomfortable.

"I-it was Un-Undyne."

"Huh. Kinda sus, don't ya think?" Sans didn't trust the fish lady. Not one bit. And even less after that display she put that made his best friend in this wretched timeline get ejected into space to drift for eternity and die horribly. What a terrible fate.

"Oh, don't give me that crap, Sans" said Undyne, still mad at being proven wrong in her deductions about the Impostor.

"Actually, I... I th-think it would b-be better to split" said Alphys, nervously looking at Undyne.

"Wait. You think I'm the Impostor too!"

"I-I'm n-n-not saying that! I just can't ru-rule out the poss-possibility right now!"

"I'm not sure that is such a great idea, Dr. Alphys" Papyrus put his own two cents in the conversation, looking dejected.

"W-What..."

"Look, Alph" said Sans, elaborating further on his brother's point. "I get it, you don't want to die. No one does. But there is only four of us now and there are lots of stuff to do yet. The better option would be to split in pairs, so if something happened to the other, we would get to know immediately who is the Impostor."

Undyne remained silent, but Alphys looked thoughtful. The lizard monster nodded, after a bit of deliberation.

"I-I guess that makes... sense, in a w-way..."

"Perfect then! I'll go with my brother to make sure this lazybones actually does the tasks assigned to him, then!"

"sure thing Paps" Sans agreed, easily enough.

* * *

The tension was high in the small lizard's body. This situation was getting to her way too much. She wasn't sure she could keep doing this... Especially now that the main suspect was her girlfriend Undyne, who was known for being extremely violent at times.

The more she thought about it, the more the puzzles clicked. The violent way the bodies have been discovered, especially Frisk's since their body didn't dust. The proximity to Muffet's corpse. She may be using Alphys as an alibi for all she knew! She was tense. She had separated for a moment from Undyne as she needed a bit of time apart. She was at the back of the room, while Undyne was completing another task on the other row of the electricity room.

She didn't want to believe it could be her girlfriend all along, but she was suspicious. And now Alphys was all alone with her in the room.

When Undyne left for a moment, saying she would be right back, she sighed in relief.

Alphys let herself submerge in her work. She was almost finished with this anyway, and it was the last task she needed to complete. She distantly heard the door opening again. Probably Undyne, she thought distracted. She knew she could be a bit careless of her surroundings when in such deep concentration, but just a bit more... Just a bit...

She noticed a quick thud at the back of her head. It was over so quickly Alphys didn't even had the time to process the pain.

* * *

*Dead body reported.

sans: so, i guess we know for sure now who the impostor is.

AnimeIsReal: no way! I heard a vent and when I went to check it out, Alphys was already dead!

coolskeleton96: Now, now. We don't say we don't believe you.

sans: it's just that we don't say we do, either.

AnimeIsReal: I KNOW IT'S ONE OF YOU, YOU LITTLE SH*TS!

AnimeIsReal: I'M TELLING YOU I F*CKING HEARD A VENT, SO WHO IS IT?!

* * *

**[The present]**

sans: undyne, you need to chill.

AnimeIsReal: Chill? Chill?! You're telling me to chill when one of us has been killing the rest?!

coolskeleton96: Undyne, you know my brother didn't mean it that way.

AnimeIsReal: Oh, yeah? And how did he?! Because from what I'm seeing he's way too relaxed!

coolskeleton96: Ma-maybe we should just calm down and think? That-that's what I think at least..."

sans: undyne, stop trying to pressure my bro. not cool, girl.

AnimeIsReal: Yes, you're right. It's just... Alphys and everyone else... They need to be avenged!

AnimeIsReal: But I'm serious about Sans, he's way too chill for someone who's at risk of dying."

sans: heh. you get used to it.

coolskeleton96: Brother? Should I feel concerned? Because I feel like I should.

sans: nah bro, don't worry 'bout it. you know how it is with my HP.

AnimeIsReal: Oh, right. Sorry dude. I forgot for a moment there. Now I feel like a jerk.

sans: it's okay, don't worry about it.

coolskeleton96: Hm. But that leaves us with the mystery of who the Impostor is! And I know I'm not, but the other options are still terrible!

AnimeIsReal: Paps...

coolskeleton: I mean, it's either my best friend or my brother?! I don't want them to be either one! Can't I be the impostor?! NYEH!

sans: i don't think that's how it works, bro.

coolskeleton96: Nyohohohoh. This is so hard.

AnimeIsReal: It's okay, Paps. It will be over soon.

sans: and what do you mean with that, huh?

AnimeIsReal: What?

coolskeleton96: Nyeh?

sans: yeah. you're all the time either blaming someone or saying things like it will be over soon, don't worry.

AnimeIsReal: Wait, what are you-

coolskeleton96: UNDYNE?! HOW COULD YOU?!

AnimeIsReal: Wait, what.

sans: she's being fishy.

AnimeIsReal: THAT'S BECAUSE I'M A FISH, YOU BONEHEAD!

sans: that's racist.

AnimeIsReal: AND YOUR COMMENT WASN'T?!

coolskeleton96: Undyne... Oh my, the betrayal.

AnimeIsReal: Wait, Paps? You too?!

AnimeIsReal: I'm not the impostor!

sans: i don't know bro. she's looking kinda sus.

coolskeleton96: I'm sorry about this Undyne. But you leave me no choice.

AnimeIsReal:Wait, how do we know YOU aren't the impostor?

sans: what.

coolskeleton96: WHAT.

AnimeIsReal: Yeah! You're always putting on that innocent act, Papyrus! 

sans: i think you're grasping at straws there, buddy.

coolskeleton96: I'M NOT THE IMPOSTOR. YOU ARE!

AnimeIsReal: I'M TELLING YOU I'M NOT!!!!

coolskeleton: I'm sorry, Undyne. I thought you would fall with grace, but it seems like I was mistaken.

*coolskeleton has voted.

AnimeIsReal: THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S NOT ME! 

AnimeIsReal: I'M SO VOTING YOU FOR THIS, YOU MUST BE IT!

*AnimeIsReal has voted

sans: wow, no need to yell, we're right here.

AnimeIsReal: Sans, you've got to believe me! It's not me!

sans: ... nah, i trust my bro.

AnimeIsReal: DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND HOW BEING THE IMPOSTER WORKS?!

*sans has voted.

*AnimeIsReal was ejected into space. 1 impostor remains. You've lost!

* * *

The background became red, the body of the impostor being revealed. The monster looked relaxed, with a smiley expression in his face. He had shadows covering most of his face and his left eye looked an ominous red and blue.

*sans ~~Dust~~ wins.

* * *

"THAT F*CKER!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I was going to make Undyne the Impostor, because the mental image of that woman maniacally laughing when she won was way too tempting. 
> 
> But then I thought about the pun "fishy business" and threw that idea out the window and used Sans instead. Heh. I'm actually kinda happy with how this turned out.


	5. Classic Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classic is way too tired to deal with the bullshit of everyone in the Multiverse someitmes, so he and a few other Sanses that don't differ too much have set up a system to rotate. Ink knows but doesn't care too much.
> 
> Until Nightmare attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is not referring to a ship! Just thought I would clear that up before anything else.

The meeting in the Sanses Council was going to start soon. This was not a usual occurrence, since there was little need for that kind of meeting nowadays. Ever since Error vanished without a traces, the whole point of everyone uniting their forces against the Destroyer was kind of moot.

That was the original goal of the Council, after all. Stopping the Destroyer from obliterating AUs. In the end, it wasn't necessary, since the black boned skeleton stopped on his own. Nobody knew what happened and accepted it at face value. They were happy, celebrating the end of that particular threat. Ink on the other hand... He didn't know how to feel.

That was a normal occurrence, given the fact that the auto-proclaimed Protector of the AUs was soulless. Yet, this time, it wasn't because of that.

Ink wasn't sure how much time had passed. It irked him to accept it, but he missed Error. The fights, the destruction... All the excitement it brought to his life.

Sure, being the Protector of the Multiverse sounded fine and dandy, but once things calmed down, everything was incredibly boring. The only reprieve from boredom the artist got know was when Nightmare and his gang attacked.

Which got him back to the reason there was a Council meeting again after so long.

Nightmare's attacks on AUs had increased after the Destroyer had disappeared. Lots of Sanses thought it was because of the wave of positivity that overwhelmed the Multiverse after the news of the lack of a Destroyer. Dream agreed when that came up, a hesitantly worried expression clear on his face to everyone who bothered to look at the usually cheerful skeleton.

Other than that, even with the usual Multiverse shenanigans weren't enough to amuse him anymore. Everything felt bland, colorless, white.

He hated the white.

The background noise was getting to Ink at a rapid rate. It wasn't that it annoyed him, but it certainly didn't help that he wasn't used to this environment anymore. Everyone was chatting, the mixed sound of every Sans in the room was getting deafening.

Getting rid of those haunting thoughts, Ink tried to see the bright side. Everyone was here together after so long, so something interesting was bound to happen one way or another.

Well, Ink amended, almost everyone. If you looked closely, every seat was taken by their proper Sans except one. It wasn't that said seat was empty, no. More like Ink knew it wasn't the Sans that should be sitting there, even if no one else noticed something amiss.

Ever since the Sanses Council started, Classic approached him one day. He told Ink that he was the Sans from the original universe and contact with the AUs should be limited, because no one knew when something was going to go to hell. Besides, and Ink remembered that sheepish shrug very well with his faulty memory and all, Classic said he was too lazy to deal with all this crap.

After talking for a bit, they came up with a solution. There were multiple AUs similar enough to the original, sure. But since the Multiverse interaction started, the original universe got a lot of different differing timelines, plus lots of AUs where changes were minimal. Besides, maybe calling them AUs was going a bit too far. They were Classic, but also not. They were just slight variations... Alternate Timelines, in a sense.

They were anomalies from the main Universe, changes forever because of a forced decision in some point or another of their story. Error would call them abominations, which included Horror, Dust and Killer, for example. These three were out for obvious reasons, but the ones who could pass themselves off as Classic put up a system. They made a list and took turns.

Ink didn't remember well which one was this time, but he knew it certainly wasn't Classic. He wondered how much time it would take for someone to notice, but given how long it had worked flawlessly, it probably wouldn't be any time soon.

Calling everyone to attention, Ink started the meeting.

How boring.

* * *

Everything was going fine. The Sanses in the meeting varied in opinions way too much, as they had different personalities, traits and backstories. This usually would be great, because it meant Ink could have all the amusement he ever needed, he wouldn't get bored easily so he wouldn't do anything drastic. Yet, all the bickering and shouting just to make a simple decision was getting on his nerves.

He glanced at the Sans taking Classic's place and had the urge to grin. The other had a deadpan and his expression just screamed how done with everything he was. He almost wanted to go over there and pat the other on the back, share a bit of time and maybe become friends-

Ink stopped short at the thought. Sure, he got on well with most of his creations, but he didn't exactly consider them friends. How strange. It seems like Error's absence was really getting to him. 

The artist kept ignoring everyone around him, musing to himself and watching 'Classic' from time to time. He was distracted, so maybe that was the reason he didn't notice an infiltration in the AU specially created for the council. 

When the building started shaking because of a blaster, the commotion began. A black goopy portal opened in the middle of the council, where Ink or Dream would usually walk while doing a presentation for Multiverse stuff. Ink grabbed Broomie and stood up, noticing how Dream had tensed next to him. He knew Dream was in no condition to fight, still injured from the last battle they had had against the Bad Sanses. He was on his own this time.

The more aggressive Sanses started attacking, forgetting all about the protocol they had established for this very same scenario. He should have seen it coming. Killer and Dust got out of the portal first, engaging in combat almost immediately. Color had gone to fight against Killer while Dust was struggling battling Ultra and G.

The rest came after, following swift in battling the ones who had stayed. He himself went to attack Nightmare in an attempt to keep his attention off of Dream. Ink knew it wouldn't be very effective, certainly not a long term solution, but he still had to come up with a plan. He noticed Cross going to the back of the fleeing Sanses and... memeing? with Epic. Was that even a word? That friendship was weird.

Talking about friendship, that reminded him of 'Classic'. He didn't see them flee with the other, although he could have missed him. He didn't think so, though, he has been paying attention to the other after all. A sharp stab via goopy tentacle reminded him he was fighting Nightmare. Wow, he had forgotten for a second there.

Dodge left. Duck. Grip Broomie and use purple paint. Missed. Roll and get up. Repeat.

The Council room was in shambles, the rubble started bothering the fighting skeletons.

"Enough of this!" a voice yelled, shattering the tense silence that had, without their notice, taken hold of the place. Looking at the source of the shout, Ink noticed with alarm it was the Sans taking Classic's place. What was he doing?! "You need to leave. Now."

The ones from the Council such as Ultra, G, Blue or Reaper, stared at who they thought was the original in alarm, frozen in place.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Sansy finally grew a backbone" teased Horror, Killer snickering behind him while Dust rolled his eye-lights with slight annoyance.

"Yeah, Sansy, aren't you scared~"

"Shut it, Killer" said Classic. Ink noticed with alarm he started to get mad. Who was this? Depending on the answer this could turn ugly quickly, he needed to figure it out now! "Don't give me that crap, I know you still watch My Little Pony and blush everytime Princess Luna makes an appearance."

That made them all make a double take. Nightmare's face was starting to get a light greenish blush while Killer's face was pure red with his determination magic. Ink noticed how Dust's jaw fell, gaping a bit. The fighting forgotten for the moment, everyone payed attention at what was going to happen next.

"WHA- HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" So, Killer really did that, huh? To his back, he could feel Dream swaying in place. His friend fell on his butt, staring at the commotion with incredulity and slight horror in his eye-sockets. Honestly, same, if Ink could have feelings on his own he would most definitely be shocked if he somehow got the news that Killer could be a possible brother-in-law.

"No matter, you won't make snarky remarks when I put your bones on my soup to boil."

Woah, buddy, calm down, you don't even know that's not the original, Ink thought alarmed. This was getting out of control.

"Says the one who ate his crab pet while crying and listening to coffin dance. Instead of Crab Rave too, what a disgrace."

He heard Reaper snorting somewhere to his right, clearly amused. If Ink focused, he could even listen to Blue muttering to himself something along the lines of 'oh my stars, this can't be happening, why me. Why memes, weren't the puns enough?'

Ink thought Blue should know better at this point. Oh well, not his problem ~~even if it technically was~~.

The roasting continued, focusing specially on Killer's now obvious crush on Nightmare. Ink giggled. This was why he oh so loved Multiverse interaction, it was hilarious.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" 

And, even hearing the shout, Ink couldn't react in time to prevent 'Classic' from getting sliced from clavicle to pelvic bone. It was reminiscent of the way a Sans died when in a genocide route, putting everyone on edge. But, instead of dusting, Sans laughed.

Ink noticed how this skeleton's right eye-socket melted a bit, before being covered by white glitches. The color leaving his clothes, an outfit that was completely white with a large red gash staining the material and bleeding non-stop. Ink felt his metaphorical stomach turn at the sight of so much white. Feeling queasy, he had the urge to reach for all the paint he had in his sash and paint every inch of this skeleton, bones and all.

He heard Reaper gasp loudly, the God of Death descending with haste. "GENO?!" Ink stopped a moment to try and remember someone by that name, he could almost feel his eye-lights changing to question marks before suddenly changing to exclamation ones. 

Geno. Genocide Sans. The second hidden Sans of the Save Screen in Aftertale and Reaper's mate. The one who had gone missing.

The Bad Sanses regrouped at a loss for words. What even was going on now, they were here to wreak havoc and try to regain the balance of feelings since Error's disappearance.

Reaper passed by Ink's side hurriedly, but all that watching this 'Classic' alternate had brought its fruits because he noticed the puzzled expression on Geno's face. The other didn't recognize Reaper.

"GENO!" yelled Reaper once more before going for the hug without hesitation. This made the glitching skeleton glitch wildly, static buzzing in the air with a screech. 

"Let me go, don't touch me, you-" Reaper finally sensed something was amiss, so much glitching wasn't good for Geno and he knew it. Ink felt wary, this felt like a turning point. The artist noticed with glee how all the white in Geno started to leave, replaced by blues and reds. Even his bones! Just like how he imagined- Wait. That color scheme seemed familiar. The white glitches replaced by unintelligible words that started to become readable by the second. "-you filthy ABOMINATION!"

Geno attacked Reaper, sending him away with a blue attack. Everyone was gaping at the skeleton in front of them, Bad Sanses included. Ink didn't really care about the situation or mood at all, he was so happy! He finally felt complete after all this time without seeing the other, so he shouted a greeting.

"ERROR!"

"WHAT?!"

Error ~~GenoAfterSans~~ , or rather, Homicide as he was going by now, sighed, suddenly exhausted. Fucking squid.


	6. A kiss makes all the difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare and his gang needed to get away from Dream as quickly as possible, but the other was gaining ground. Luckily, Nightmare wasn't above using cheap tactics against his twin.
> 
> Or
> 
> The Dreamtale twins feel physical pleasure at the same time. (Nothing hardcore, it's just a kiss)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank Cel_is_a_girl and TheVoidIsMyHome from Wattpad for this thing adsjajakdja

The fight had been way too long and exhaustion was starting to show on everyone's expressions. It wasn't just the Star Sanses that were exhausted as it usually was, since they were less in number and Blueberry mostly did whatever he wanted. This time, the Bad Sanses hadn't been expecting the fight and had been forced to retreat.

They were injured from previous encounters. After all, the Star Sanses wasn't the only group they butted heads with, they also had to take into account the other groups that were trying to seize the Multiverse for their own. A battle of multiple fronts.

This AU was supposed to be safe, it wasn't the first time they had come here for supplies as it was mostly forgotten by everyone else. While people in there knew about AUs, they didn't go out to interact with the rest. It seems like this time they were out of luck.

Nightmare swore under his breath. He knew they weren't in a state fit to fight anyone, but they needed the healing items and food desperately. In his desperation, they had been reckless as well. At least they had Error covering for them, as if the glitch hadn't tagged along there was no way they could hold on a fight against a raging God of Creation fueled by red paint and determination. 

Blue was back with the two fighting Gods, he wasn't even sure on what side anymore. If he had to say anything in the matter, it would be that Blue was on the side more money would get him. The little blue skeleton had the guts to congregate some of the local monsters and humans and start a betting pool.

It was good for them, since it meant that the two Star Sanses wouldn't follow them any time soon, but even then... It wasn't a long term solution. Dream was way too near for comfort, they couldn't risk opening a portal back to their base without compromising their location, and that wasn't a viable option.

That place was more than their hung out. It was where Killer first regained his emotions, where Dust finally opened up about his issues and tried reaching out, where Cross had his melt down about being the cause of the death of everyone else on his AU. The place where Horror underwent physical therapy after years of starvation. The place where Error found solace away from his forced job.

The place Nightmare considered home.

And there was no way in hell he would let his twin brother ruin that for him, not after all he went through to get where he was.

If he were to look back on it later, Nightmare would admit it wasn't his proudest moment. There was a logical reason behind the impulse, but maybe it wasn't the time nor the way to let Killer, who's legs were injured and had to be carried around by his tentacles in their get away, how he truly felt about him. 

But in the heat of the moment, and with Dream gaining ground, he just yelled.

"Killer! I need you to kiss me senseless!"

"Uh, Boss?!" the skeleton with the goopy eyes cried, alarmed. Surely he hadn't heard well? But even if he had- "I don't think right now is the time for-"

"JUST DO IT!" Shouted Nightmare, half desperate for the other to say as he did. And they needed Killer to do it NOW.

"Okay, here goes nothing!"

And Killer did. Nightmare stumbled, but the feeling of foreign magic surrounding his senses, that slightly metallic edge and that tinge of corruption that always emanated from the other, he almost fell right there and then. Trembling, he let a slight whine when Killer separated their lips, seemingly done. Nightmare kept running as fast as he was previously doing, but went back chasing the other and startling Killer.

Somewhere behind them, Dream choked on air, a bright yellow blush covering his whole face and part of his neck, his joints lighting up slightly. The younger twin wasn't as agile as his corrupted brother and started falling behind.

That was all the opening needed for Cross to whack the Guardian of Positivity with the blunt edge of his knife / sword and get away from him. 

Once Nightmare considered they were far enough, he quickly opened a portal with everyone going through, back to their home. 

Dust was out of breath, while Cross was jumping around him in an adrenaline rush asking the other if he saw how cool he looked back then. Killer stared at Nightmare, who was squirming in place. 

The Guardian of Negative feelings let the injured skeleton down gently, with care that was very uncharacteristic of him if one didn't know how Nightmare truly was. He offered Killer a slice of pie he managed to snatch before that sudden ambush, enough to let the other recover the mobility of his legs again.

After a hesitant step in Nightmare's direction, Killer was quick to throw himself at Nightmare once again, making out in their lawn.

'Heh', Nightmare thought, breaking the kiss and ushering everyone inside. He broke a blue string he kept in his hoodie to let Error know it was safe to come back and then stopped a moment before entering the house. Nightmare smirked, remembering Dream's gasp and Killer's demanding kiss. 'Works every time.'

Back on the AU, Error was taunting the God of Creation before opening a portal to the Anti-Void and fleeing the place. Casting a quick look to the Guardian of Positive feelings before closing the portal, Error snickered. Kudos to Nightmare for using the twin's connection in such a way.

Dream stood on the floor, dazed and with a far away look on his eyes that were enough to tell he wasn't all there. What was that, he thought, before getting back his bearings and looking around himself in an effort to spot the fleeing Sanses. No luck.

"Nightmare, that's cheating!"

He kept complaining while Ink was yelling "Error! Come back here and fite me!"

Blue just collected his money, gleefully counting all the Gold he got. So worth it. He might even have enough for his date with Error later!


	7. If you were my boyfriend...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epic just wanted a peaceful evening filled with memes and relax, was that too much to ask? Apparently, the answer was yes.
> 
> Or
> 
> The chapter where Cross and Nightmare are arguing as a couple and using Epic to attack each other verbally. Poor Epic.

It was a good day for Epic. He had been away from his AU, so not Gaster to bother him and no one to tell him to move and stop being lazy for once. They would all have been deleted if not for him, so bitch, please-

He decided he needed a break, since he had some free time. He had been hanging out with Cross before, but now it was time to enjoy his 'me' time and spend some quality time with his couch, just relaxing. He was looking at memes in the Multinet, giggling to himself and his bottle of cookies next to him when he heard distant yelling. 

This wasn't unusual in the Bad Sanses hideout, maybe he should have gone to the Council instead. Then again, if he went there, people would expect him to interact, he just wanted to look at memes in his phone! He was thinking if he should just use some headphones to tune out the noise when someone slammed the door of the room he was in.

Looking in the direction of the sound, he saw Cross walking in, his face mad. He was just about to tease his friend when the monochrome skeleton's boyfriend Nightmare, the Guardian of Negativity himself, followed.

If he had a throat, Epic would have gulped. Oh shit, what was going on now.

"Epic" shouted Cross, "come here!"

But Epic was hesitant to do so. Locking the screen and putting his phone in his inventory for the time being, he turned to face the couple. Cross was a bit purple on the face, as if he was either flustered or mad. Seeing Nightmare's aggressive stance quickly made think Epic that it was the latter. Shame. 

The goopy skeleton was scowling, a frown on his face that intimidated Epic. He wasn't afraid of admitting it, that guy was terrifying.

"What is it, bruh?" Epic mumbled, glancing warily at the goopy skeleton before looking at his friend, sweating nervously while doing so.

"If you were my boyfriend-" Cross began. It was not a great start, Epic could already feel how his whole soul and body wanted to fuse with the ground and disappear. Forever.

Nightmare scoffed, clearly annoyed with the whole situation. Well, he was part of the problem, not Epic, why do they always drag him into this kind of thing! Why not Dust or Killer? Or even Horror, like, c'mon bruh!

"Great start for that question!" fumed the Guardian of Negativity. Someone save Epic, he was so gonna die via stabby tentacle through the skull at this rate.

Cross had the gall to look mostly composed, the little shit. No more cookies for Cross for at least a week! 

"Would you be mad if I was Dream's friend?" said backstabbing friend of Epic said. How dare Cross metaphorically throw him to his not as metaphorical as he would like death! 

Nightmare swore, angry. "What does it matter what he believes."

Epic fidgeted, sweating bullets. This was going to end so bad. Yugo mom! Come save him!

"That, uh, wouldn't thrill me too much."

"Of course it matter what he believes!" Nightmare grumbled, crossing his arms and glaring at the back of Cross' head. Epic sighed in relief. At least it was not him.

"That's not true!" Cross yelled, before composing himself once more as if remembering he wasn't talking to Nightmare, he was talking to Epic, even if it was totally directed at the goopy skeleton. "You know that you-"

"Bruh" he interrupted. Maybe his AU wasn't so bad in the end? He just had to fight to the death with the Gaster of Epictale, surely that was a much kinder end that whatever this was. "I don't want to get in the middle of this..."

"Oh no, you stay there!" Nightmare bellowed, his tentacles sharpening as if ready to stab.

"No no no!" Epic was begging. For what or why exactly, even he didn't know. He just wanted to go home right now, why-

Cross inhaled deeply, a hand on his face covering his mouth as if considering the pitiful sight of Epic before him before continuing mercilessly.

Well, fuck you too, bruh.

"You don't believe in the concept of believing in your mate."

At that, there was a whole symphony of red alarms in the purple skeleton's mind. Mayday, mayday! Everything is going to hell!

"Yes, yes I do, obviously I do" Epic said, shaking his head in an affirmative of some kind. 

"Get out!" bellowed Nightmare. Believe Epic, there was nothing more he would like to do right about now.

"Gladly!" 

It was time to run for his life. He was getting up when Cross put his hands on Epic's shoulders, forcing him to sit down before the two mates.

"Hold it!"

"UGH!" 

Epic should have teleported. Missed chance.

Nightmare lifted his scowl for a moment, looking directly at Cross. The purple skeleton had a bad feeling, that whole expression screamed fake. Like the kind of expression a mass murderer used before stabbing you thirty seven times through the chest.

He knew both Dust and Killer, he was familiar with that particular face. Epic shuddered.

"Hey, you know what?"

"What" Cross answered, you know, like an idiot.

"No no, don't tell him what!" Epic stammered. Was his friend that much of a moron? He already knew the other was oblivious at best and dense at worst, but what the actual fuck, bruh!

"Our relationship is over!"

And Nightmare grinned. He fucking grinned. "Nightmare, le gasp!" He couldn't believe his own ear canals.

"Are you breaking up with me?" 

Cross, friend, bruh, bruhest of the bruhs, stop provoking the skeleton semi God that could skewer you alive and leave you like swiss cheese. There would be so many wounds even Ink's memory would be better!

"No, no no no, it's not like that!" Epic tried to control the situation, stuttering. Both mates ignored him after pulling him into this mess.

Rude, bruh.

"Yes, it's like that" affirmed Nightmare.

"Yeah, it was like that..." Epic wanted to cry.

Cross was shaking, his fists tight and an angry expression on his face. 

"Enough with the nonsense!" snapped Cross.

"What does it matter to you" Nightmare observed, before smirking cruelly at the monochrome skeleton. "We are not mates anymore!"

Epic was fake sobbing. If he could cry, he would be doing exactly that, but alas-

"Bruh, please-"

Epic just wanted a peaceful evening filled with memes and relax, was that too much to ask?

Apparently, the answer was yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired by a TikTok a friend showed me and this thing was born! But I don't remember the account :/ 


	8. My soulmate is marrying another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the wedding of the century. The God of Destruction and the Guardian of Negativity, after so much war between the balances and finally achieving equilibrium, were getting married.
> 
> Reaper starts the ceremony as the priest, when Sci intervenes and stops the wedding. It all goes to hell rather quickly after that.

It was finally the day. Error was nervous, but who wouldn't be in his very same situation? He always thought no one would appreciate him because of what he did. Because of what he was forced to do.

Destroying AUs wasn't something people usually overlooked. 

He had been accepted by the Bad Sanses from the very beginning. At first, it was more of an alliance, but with time it blossomed into something more. The Bad Sanses became Error's family, always calling him mom and Nightmare dad.

He remembered those times fondly, but it was now time for that to change permanently. The boys would not only call them that anymore, because today...

Today, Error and Nightmare, the Forced God of Destruction and the Guardian of Negativity, were getting married.

It almost seemed like a dream come true, too good for it to be a reality. And yet it was.

Everyone they knew on the Multiverse had been invited to their wedding, it had quickly escalated into a huge event. There was all sorts of people, everyone with different reactions to their union. 

Error blushed, looking down on his bride dress. It was a lovely platinum, it almost looked like it glowed in the light. Nightmare and Error had decided on wearing each other colors, so Error's dress also had some purple details, as well as a tiara that marked him as the king of negativity, the ruler of the sector B of the Multiverse's queen.

He looked as Blue fretted over him, slightly adjusting the flower bouquet every five minutes. He had been so glad when his first friend accepted the invitation. Because Blue lived on sector A, ruled by Dream, they saw each other less and less.

Decades ago, when it was found that Error's job was not by choice, there were a lot of changes on how things ran. Ink was not in charge anymore, and neither was Error. Both felt inadequate, one having been blind to their balance while the other didn't even want to think about it. They decided to split the Multiverse in four parts and assign one to a member of one of the two other balances left.

Life and Death.

Positivity and Negativity. 

There were some hiccups here and there, the natures of the inhabitants clashing and creating discord. But those years had been mostly peaceful. Ink and Error were no longer enemies, they decided to form a special Council with the other balances to reach decisions before acting. 

It worked like a charm.

It was obvious to Error the Creator wanted something more between them. Maybe friends? Maybe more? He was never sure. But then again, it didn't matter anymore. Error had fallen for Nightmare and his caring nature towards the glitch and his boys.

Today was Error's big day. Today, Error would marry Nightmare.

It was the end of a chapter in his life. It was the beginning of so much more.

* * *

Up in the altar, Error was, somehow, even more nervous than before. He knew he was the one everyone focused on the very moment Error walked in the room. The Sanses of the Multiverse were a lot of things, but subtle wasn't one of them.

There were a lot of glares directed at his back, mostly from people who was mad at him and wanted revenge for one thing or another. Error didn't care about those, they could all funk off. Little Blue tearing up and being just overly dramatic, on the other hand? That he wasn't sure how to handle. And don't get him started on the rest of people tearing up and being happy for the glitch.

He just watched the one who was assigned the role of priest and wished for this to be over with. He was somewhat glad it was Reaper. The God of Death was part of the Yin Balance, as were Error and Nightmare. Not only that, but he mostly had that blank face that showed his displeasure to everyone and everything, so no sappy stuff from him.

"Anyone opposed to this union, speak now or shut up forever, yadda yadda" announced Reaper, whispering to himself the last part. 

It was obvious he didn't want to be there more than Error, himself. Actually, the Destroyer was pretty sure if he could have let it to someone else, Reaper would have done so in a soulbeat. Since it was Error and Nightmare who were marrying, it had to be one of the balances holders. It's just that Life didn't want anything to do with the Sanses and their shenanigans, Nightmare refused against Dream being the priest for their union with unholy rage and no one trusted Ink to remember what he was doing there on the first place.

So, Reaper it was.

"No? Great. Let's finish this then" drawled the God, grumpily and annoyed. He didn't like weddings, he was more of the funeral kind of guy. Heh.

But just before Reaper could continue and finally reach the vows part, the gates of the church slammed open. 

"Stop!"

Sci was there, huffing and puffing like he ran a marathon just to get there in time to interrupt the wedding. Everyone ignored the original Underfell Sans clinging to Sci's leg and pleading him to stop this madness.

Sci did as well, power walking towards the altar and dragging Red along. The rest of the Fell Sanses were not amused by the display.

Error was wary. It wasn't the first hiccup to happen in their wedding and Nightmare was handling it badly. He tried to soothe his soon to be mate shushing him and holding hands.

It worked, somewhat. Nightmare's tentacles retreated towards his back, but they were still summoned and wiggling nervously. His glare and animosity towards Sci didn't leave, either. Error sighed. He would get what he could.

"What do you think you are doing, scientist?" Nightmare hissed, the threat underneath not missed by anyone except the one who was directed at.

"I'm stopping a wedding before it ends badly" stated the skeleton, with confidence and oblivious to the mood in the place. Red groaned unintelligible noises, wishing for the Void to end his existence and erase this moment from everyone's memories. "Error can't marry!"

"Badly? Can't?" Red whimpered, still on the floor after being dragged by Sci who did not falter at all. Nightmare grinned predatory, his bloodlust rising every passing second he was interrupted and kept from marrying his significant other. "Big words for such a small fry. Should I crush you to dust, maybe?"

"Don't" said Reaper, deadly serious. "That's the past of my mate. You touch him and you're both dead and not marrying."

The last bit was just in case Nightmare tried to attack Sci anyway and both God and Guardian knew that. There was no one else who was willing to marry them to each other, after all, even if convincing Life was in the realm of possibilities. It just wasn't worth it to delay it more, so Nightmare forced his tentacles to retreat and go back to his main body.

"Tch! Fine" he grumbled. "But I do not like this and I am offended by what he has implied about Error."

And that made Sci pause and take notice of his wording, making a double take as if he didn't understand. Everyone, knowing the air headed scientist, agreed that it was possible. The Error haters were silently cheering, too scared of the reaction of the rest should they say anything mean about the forced God of Destruction.

"Implied?" Sci said, his usual air headed personality showing through. Almost everyone had the urge to whack the back of his head. "I just said that you can't marry."

"Sci, love, he thinks you have something against the Destroyer and are here either to challenge him or to get revenge" explained Red at Sci, who looked down at him with a questioning look like he wasn't quite following.

"But why would I get revenge of my future version?"

Error choked on air while everyone else was just confused.

"Excuse me, what?" Error yelled.

"Error's past?"

Reaper is still processing. His disbelief and denial making it harder for him to get the meaning behind Sci's words and the implications it carried. Nightmare's eyes widened in alarm.

"Yeah" nodded the younger Sans. "I know he doesn't remember being me, but he's still future me so he can't marry."

Everyone started whispering to each other. Some were connecting the dots, some not. Some, like Ink, just didn't even bother to try.

"Wait, why can't he marry?" Ink asked dumbly. Blue, who was next to him, just looked at him in disbelief.

Was the God of Creation serious right now? Blue knew his sometimes friend sometimes foe was a scatter brained skeleton most of the time, but still. He feels like he should be used to this but he's really not even after all this time.

"Because our marriage consists of a ritual of the souls" Sci started explaining to everyone who was listening. Again, the Sanses were everything but subtle, so most of them leaned towards Sci's direction in curiosity. Ink nodded, still not following. "If you're already married and you want to marry someone else, you have either to get your mate's consent, both of them to cut their connection or someone dusting the other mate."

"Still don't get it."

"What Sci's saying is that the glitch dude is already married, dipshit" Red snarled, done with the creator's thick skull.

"Ooooh, okay then." Ink smiled placidly. Then he frowned and scrunched up his face. "Wait what-"

"One moment!" Blue yelled, getting everyone's attention. He had understood what the scientist was trying to get at before, but he was still in slight disbelief of the whole situation. He needed clear, concise confirmation because holy shit, this was wild! "Sci, why do you say Error is your future version? Wasn't your future self Geno?"

Reaper nodded, dumbly. Geno had disappeared a long time ago, no one was sure what happened to the bloody glitch. Some people say the Destroyer erased him and his world, others that he committed suicide... There was even the rumor he died while bearing the God of Death yet another child, even if the later was utter bullshit.

Sci just looked at Blue, not comprehending why everyone was looking at him that way. He just shrugged.

"That's because Error is Geno."

It could have been a graveyard with how silent everyone went.

And suddenly, everything is way too uncomfortable because there is Error standing next to his apparently actual husband, Reaper, and the skeleton he was about to get married to, Nightmare. Both in the altar with the glitch.

Well fuck-


	9. The Moon shines bright tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare changes his corruption status along the moon cicle, so when it's new moon he has 100% of corruption and he's more powerful. But when it's new moon, he goes back to his passive state.
> 
> As he's more powerful on new moon, he tries to make his attacks exclusively on that day. That makes him predictable, though, so another group of bad Sanses that butts heads with Nightmare's gang notices the pattern and find out.
> 
> They attack Nightmare's gang so they need to retreat.

Dream sighed, watching the drifting clouds on that bright sunny day like he used to do back when he was still in Dreamtale, the comforting presence of his twin not far from him. How he longed to go back to those days.

Those days when everything was peaceful and the future shined oh so bright, when it felt like together, they could conquer everything. They were happy. Or, at least, Dream thought so. 

How naive.

He was getting tired of always the same routine full of conflict, the wars and fights the whole Multiverse had to endure. But especially those that were against Nightmare. It was his fault the other was corrupted on the first place.

He needed to fix this.

Getting up, Dream told himself that had been enough laziness for one day. His brother would attack any day now. It was always the same routine, too.

Every month, Nightmare would disappear from the Multiverse, completely untraceable. No one heard of him or his gang, even if some distant AUs sometimes mentioned the possibility of having seen one of the Bad Sanses buying groceries or something. 

The Star Sanses doubted that very much.

Then, there was the complete opposite. That particular days of the month when Nightmare would attack without mercy, his power too great for Dream to be able to reach him or even to keep up with who used to be his equal, his other half. That corruption covering his body truly made his twin as merciless as a monster could be.

It was such a strong contrast in activity and profile that Dream was at a loss.

The bright sun suddenly turned his feelings to ones of melancholy. He didn't exactly enjoy bright sunny days anymore, as everything went downhill on one. It made him uneasy with no one to distract himself with. No one to help, or even need his assistance. 

He wished the night would start soon. He missed those simple times when he and his twin would look up at the sky, pointing out constelations and snuggling each other to pass the night. They reached for each other, instinctually, but it was always a comfort. Sitting down on the grass, he had such a good view of the sky.

He patiently decided to just wait until nighttime, the hours dragging for him. 

Dream had went to that hill for that very same purpose, after all. When it was a full moon, the Guardian of Positivity always came to Dreamtale to reminisce of what could have been and what it was now. It was a bitter feeling, but one he had managed to live with as the years passed by. He was lucky Nightmare never attacked on the full moon. Maybe the other unconsciously remembered those times as well? An unspoken truce just for a day every month?

He wished that was the reason, the moon in the sky his only company that night.

* * *

[Meanwhile, on a Surface timeline: Underswap]

"Oh my god, Nightmare, you're so cute like this!" Cross cried out, trying to pinch those porcelain bones and squish the smallest's cheeks. Those soft, doe purple eyes were not helping.

Killer nodded energetically, agreeing with all his soul. "And so tiny, too!"

Nightmare pouted, trapped in what he thought of as his 'weak' form. He was now the smallest out of all on the gang because of the mass that went to his corrupted state. Nightmare was glad he at least got to grow something, even if it was to a ridiculously slow rate when he was on his passive form. He didn't want to even imagine how the so called 'Bad Sanses' would react to a tiny child body, if this was how they reacted to him now.

That said, it didn't stop his annoyance at the idiots.

"Shut up, you lot! I'm not cute!"

"Pf, sure you aren't" Killer waved him off. "Admit it, boss. In this form, not even angry you look intimidating."

"Killer-"

Seeing how everything was going to get out of control sooner rather than later, Dust intercepted. If he was to help Nightmare or to worsen the chaos, who knew.

"I mean, Mare. He has a point, you know? Maybe you would have been intimidating if you were alone, but not when around us."

"Oh, maybe it's because of that." Killer looked consideringly at Nightmare, up and down. He smirked, an amused aura surrounding him. "Nah, still don't see."

"Killer, I swear-"

"Awwwe, he looks like an angry kitten!"

Nightmare glared at Cross, who just seemed to have the worst timing ever. "Just you wait until the full moon is over. Then I'll make you all pay for this."

"Even when threatening our lives he's still adorable!"

Giving up, Dust decided to back away and get out of the line of fire. While Nightmare could look cute and tiny, he was still the boss. And he was far from harmless if the knife hidden under his sleeve was anything to go by. Actually, if Killer ever decided to stop messing with the uncorrupted Nightmare, they could probably end up being knife buddies or something.

Wait, scratch that. Dust shivered. That was something he would rather live without.

"It's official. Tomorrow, Cross is going to be the first one to die."

"Nah. I bet it's gonna be Killer. The guy keeps annoying the boss non-stop"

"Probably" Dust conceded. Horror was probably correct about the annoying part, at the very least.

Now, Nightmare wouldn't go out looking like this. Never. Just imagining the possibility of being found out by an enemy or, even worse, bumping into Dream and those idiots that formed the Star Sanses, was enough for Nightmare to want to bolt!

And they were on Underswap, of all places. To all of the AUs they could have ended up, it had to be the one with the only Star Sans who had an AU as the local Sans. 

Joy.

Why did he have to be tied to the moon phases? Every time the full moon came to pass was the same. He would go back to this deplorable state and hide until the moon cycle continued its course. This wasn't a quirk he appreciated in the slightest. Unfair, Dream always had it easier, even with this kind of stuff! 

All his twin brother needed to do was keep track of the seasons and the distance the sun would be in relation to the Surface on Dreamtale. Of course Nightmare had the more complicated stuff, with having to keep track of the sun, moon, eclipses, the sea and everything related.

Of course. Since when was life easy for him?

Leaving that aside, this wasn't like those other times. They were the top chain on what threats to the Multiverse was concerned, the rest of groups couldn't achieve the level Nightmare had reached as much as it irked them. They were called the 'Bad Sanses' and not some other random group for a reason. But maybe he had been complacent, because the gang lead by Bill Sans had gotten the jump on them.

The Bad Sanses were forced to retreat.

Which lead everyone to run for their lives.

* * *

Dream was dragged away from Dreamtale by Ink to go find Blue or something. He didn't really care at the moment. Apparently, it was for yet another prank (even though Blue called them japes, a prank was still a prank). Ink had been on a roll lately.

He decided to leave for a little walk to calm down, leaving Blue and Ink behind. Blue was more than happy to focus all his attention on his cooking, at least.

* * *

Ink pouted at Dream's hasty retreat. He didn't think he forgot anything important this time around, but maybe he had? 

He tried to look for answers on his scarf, where he had his notes stored. No luck. With a huff of frustration, he let it go. He looked around, trying to look for something interesting to keep his attention, when he heard some grumbling from a mystery voice.

To check it out it was!

He saw Cross in there. He... still had to apologize for leaving the monochromatic skeleton to rot in his semi-destroyed AU, didn't he? Welp, how uncomfortable. Ink decided to go there and just get it over with, which would be what Dream would have forced him to do had he been there, but it seemed like Cross wasn't alone.

How unusual, the Bad Sanses were usually on hiding most of the time, rarely seen outside unless they had a plan. He was about to take out Broomy, all thoughts of apologies forgotten, when he noticed a certain purple skeleton with the group.

Ink froze.

Wasn't that the uncorrupted form of Nightmare? What was going on?!

Ink quickly ran back to the clearing where Blue was cooking, just to find him humming and serving tacos, a mad Dream waiting for him with his arms crossed and a mad expression. He did say he would wait there, didn't he?

Oopsies.

But not important right now, he had to tell Dream what he just saw! Thing was, Dream didn't believe him. Well, couldn't exactly blame the yellow Star Sans.

"Ha. ha. Very funny Ink. Now come along and stop it with the cruel pranks, it isn't even believable at all."

"That's because it isn't a prank!"

"Whatever you say, Ink. Whatever you say."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually may continue this with another one-shot... Maybe a short story? Dunno.


	10. Forget you ever saw me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Error is left without magic in his reserves, he reverts back into another form. It was annoying, inconvenient. He just wanted his usual looks back.
> 
> Of course, Ink is always nosy and pushy, so it doesn't quite work out all the time.
> 
> "Not sorry, squid."

The white of the Anti-Void was a welcoming sight to Error after everything that had gone down mere hours ago. Not only had he failed on deleting another AU (again) but he had been forced to retreat, thus loosing his battle against Ink this time around.

The thing that most annoyed him was the tiredness on his movements. He felt drained of magic and tired, as difficult as that was for him. He just wanted to relax after that fiasco. A nap sounded really nice right at that moment.

Walking over to his bean bag, he looked at it. It was practically screaming his name, calling to him like a mermaid would call out a sailor to eat him alive.

Jeez, that AU was really all kinds of fucked up. It had even messed with his analogies, how annoying. 

He let himself drop and sag on the comfortable bean bag, the only luxury he always had on his home. Lazily, he waved his hands, opening a portal to one of his favorite AUs.

"Oh well. Nothing Undernovela won't fix."

Just as he was wondering why no Voices had even attempted to talk to him this time around, his form glitched. He stared at his hands and had the urge to go back to the AU to look for Ink and blast him some more. Maybe even hit the damn artist on the head with a sharp bone over and over. Hard.

So it wasn't enough for the squid to get away with protecting that damned abomination of a place (he would get back to destroying that AU, just... Later), but he also had drained Error to the point his magic reserve was almost empty.

He knew this happened every once in a while, but it felt just as uncomfortable every time. To be forced into another form, the body you're so used to suddenly changed and there being nothing you could do to avoid it. As far as he knew, he was the only one out there with such a condition and that made it all the worse. 

He idly watched his error signs, the ones that had given him his very own name and identity, fade away. Instead of the black, glitchy skeleton, there sit a white boned one with a melting eye-socket. His clothing was all white with black sport shorts. If he didn't know any better, Error would say they were identical to Classic's ones. But there was no way a being like him hailed from the original universe, what nonsense. 

And yet, looking at the only colorful piece of clothing he had with him, that bright and red scarf around his neck... It made him doubt himself. It was reminiscent of the one the original Papyrus always had with him as part of his 'battle body'. Error always tried to avoid looking at it, but the scarf was eye-catching.

He blamed the monochrome outfit for that. 

With a sigh, he resigned himself to the blood that would inevitably trickle down from his mouth. It always happened sooner or later when he got like this, and Error knew he could be stuck in this form for hours at a time. He could have been using this time to blow off some steam, destroying universes, annoying Nightmare or something. But noooo, he had to stay locked on the Anti-Void else he gets confused as a weakling, a pathetic worm ready to be crushed on this abnormal body. The blood certainly didn't help.

Grumpily, he looked at the portal he had opened. Nothing best that his favorite show to cheer himself up, he supposed.

At first, he was half paying attention, half sleeping. But it started getting interesting when Sin and Tori got into an argument. That was one of the reasons Asgoro was clearly the better choice. The pair was on the beach and he noticed Frisk going away to play on the sand somewhere, trusty straw hat on place. 

The argument escalated and Tori almost broke things off with Sin, but then there was a tense moment.

"Wait, where's Frisk."

The kid had been kidnapped.

"Damn."

"Yeah, damn" replied Error, but then he froze. He couldn't hear the Voices of the Anti-Void while he was in this form. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

There sat Ink, hidden by the bean bag in his blind spot. The artist had been hidden behind it, so he hadn't noticed him before. And he had the guts of eating chocolate in front of him while lazily waving at Error. He glared at Ink - who was about to do something probably idiotic like try to hug the glitch or something like that - but the artist stopped frozen at the sight of the person in front of him.

"Wait, you're not Error."

Error blinked and deadpanned. No shit. He was Error, but Ink obviously couldn't recognize him while on this form he changed to when he didn't have magic to spare. 

"Shit, not again..." the glitch mumbled.

"Again? Have we met before and I just forgot?"

"Not sorry for this, squid."

"Squid... But there's only one person who calls me that. So you ARE Error?!"

Shifting the codes around with skill only achieved by practice, Error deleted some strings of numbers and misplaced others. Ink dropped unconscious in front of him, knocked out. And of course he couldn't use the opportunity to off the artist since he didn't have the power necessary while like this.

Besides, he wasn't comfortable enough to fight the moron in this body. He was clumsy, his movements not feeling quite right. But if there was one good thing about his predicament, was this. While he was in this weird white boned form, he could alter codes easier. Misplace a few memories here and there like nobody's business and no one would even bat an eye.

After all, this wasn't the first time this had happened with how pushy and nosy Ink was.

Ink was known for his faulty memory for a reason.

"Again, not sorry, squid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Error reverts back to his Geno form. While he's like that, he can erase memories and change little things on other Sanses by tricking the system, making it think the rest of the Sanses are the other Aftertale Sans. Not that Error knows that, of course.
> 
> Ink just catches him a lot of times, so Error is the cause of Ink's bad memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! At first I wasn't going to post this here because I already posted it on Wattpad but then thought 'hey, why the heck not?' So here we are. I hope you like it!
> 
> If you're interested, you can find me there by the username A_Bored_Reader
> 
> As usual, a gentle reminder that English is not my first language so if you spot any error, let me know!


End file.
